Raid on Volgograd Hidden Base
The Raid on Volgograd Hidden Base is an attack carried out by U.S. and Russian military powers against the Red Faction rebellion in Reality 109. Prelude CIA Field Operative Alex Mason has met with Red Faction rebels in their Volgograd base to discuss Mason's possible defection and important documents he could provide. The CIA, however, have discovered Mason's plans, and have informed the military, who in turn are cooperating with the Russian military to eliminate the traitor and the rebels. Raid While Agent Mason and Commisar Petrov were discussing the CIA documents Mason could secure, a lookout spotted a SVR team and several US soldiers surrounding the building. With their hideout and plans exposed, the rebels armed themselves as they prepared for an onslaught of soldiers trying to kill them all. As they bunkered into their hideout, an SVR assassination team led by Agent Deneva prepared to assassinate the rogue CIA agent. US Forces, supported by Russian forces, breached the doors on the facility, and RF rebels promptly opened fire, killing two soldiers who rushed in. US soldiers tossed in grenades, forcing the rebels back deeper into the building. Rebels guarding Mason and Petrov went to aid the defense teams, and the two discussed escape strategy. Mason and Petrov came up with the plan that Mason would carry vital documents and escape to be rescued by the Serbian Aerial Cell at a nearby air field, while Petrov led their pursuers away from Mason. With the plan agreed on, Petrov gathered four men from the defense teams and they took off in two black SUVs while Mason escape in his Challenger. Deneva and the SVR team split up, the rest of the team would chase the SUVs while Deneva chased Mason. The Russians found the rear exist used by Mason and Petrov, and promptly encircled the rebels, with neither the US nor Russians taking prisoners. With the rebels killed, the SVR team was hot on the trail of both Petrov and Mason. Mason managed to cause an accident, trashing Deneva's car, however she commanderred a Charger form a civilian and continued the chase. Petrov and his follow car were forced into a trap and sandwiched between a Russian FSB roadblock and two SVR trucks forming a road block. Both FSB and SVR operatives fired into both vehicles, killing all occupants, though were perplexed when they found no vital documents. US teams also reported the vital documents missing from the safehouse, and concluded that the rogue CIA agent had the documents in hand. Deneva, shortly after getting the Charger, managed to run Mason off the road. When Deneva approached Mason, he tried to draw his handgun, but was shot in the shoulder and chest by Deneva. Deneva recovered the documents, and began to walk away as Mason struggled to get his lower body free from the flipped wreckage. Deneva then turned, stated that she wished Mason wasnt a traitor to the CIA, remarking about how he was good-looking, then announced her intention to kill him. Mason made a quick reach for his handgun once more, but was killed before he could get close. Deneva walked away form the man she killed in cold blood, and returned the documents to her masters. Aftermath With vital Red Faction documents and the stolen CIA files back in the hands of the Tau'ri, Red Faction forces had to quickly consolidate their leadership and discover what information had been compromised before the Tau'ri begin launching attacks on their bases across the globe.